


Cameron's Nightmare

by lja236



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, From my archive, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Season 1, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lja236/pseuds/lja236
Summary: When Cameron has a nightmare, the first person he calls is Kirsten.Note: This was initially written and posted to Tumblr on July 2nd, 2015, before the Stitchers Halloween episode aired, so plot similarities to that are coincidental (and hilarious to me when I was first watching the Halloween episode).





	Cameron's Nightmare

Things were going wrong. All the equipment was going haywire, and what it could detect was bad, very bad. Kirsten’s heart rate was up dangerously, and no matter what Cameron tried to say to get her to calm down, nothing worked. She started seizing, just like Marta before her.

Cameron had to bounce her. There was no way she could do it herself in the state she was in. The moment he ripped her consciousness out of the sample’s mind, he darted to the edge of the tank.

“Kirsten. Kirsten!” he shouted, trying to get any response at all. Her shaking seemed to die down somewhat as Kirsten’s eyes trained on something. There were two gunshots, and Kirsten suddenly sat up only to slump back down in the water. A bullet to the head and to the chest. It hit Cameron that if she had stayed in the tank, they would’ve hit him instead.

The commotion of his coworkers trying to find the shooter was drowned out as Cameron pulled Kirsten’s limp body from the tank. “Kirsten, no. Please, you can’t do this,” he begged.

Cameron’s eyes shot open and every muscle in his body was tensed as he regained his senses. It was dark out, and he was in bed. Tears were falling from his eyes. He tried to make himself relax, but only succeeded in making himself shake and sob.

He reached for his phone. He needed to hear Kirsten’s voice. The rational corner of his mind needed to remind the rest of him that it was a nightmare, not a memory. Even though his mind seemed to be confusing the two a lot lately.

The phone rang a few times, and every time, Cameron’s heart sank. What if something was really wrong? What if-

“Cameron?” Kirsten’s sleepy voice asked. “Is something going on? It’s two in the morning.”

He tried to sound fine. He really did. But hearing Kirsten’s voice caused a wave of relief over him, which happened to manifest as another sob. “S-sorry,” he blurted, trying to save face a bit. “I just-” He sighed. Kirsten wouldn’t understand. “I had a nightmare,” he muttered.

“I don’t see why a nightmare would warrant calling me,” Kirsten stated. Even sleepy, she sounded just as deadpan. Cameron nearly winced from the bluntness.

“I just needed to assure myself that you’re okay,” Cameron stated. There was a silence, during which he heard some shuffling around. “Kirsten?”

“I just realized that sound you made at the beginning of this call was a sob,” Kirsten stated. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned about emotions from stitching, is that they’re easier to deal with when you’re not alone. Would you like me to come over?”

“You don’t have to, honestly. I just needed to hear your voice,” Cameron insisted.

“Tell me the truth, Cameron. Would you feel better if I came over there?” Kirsten asked.

Cameron paused to let out a sigh. There was no stopping Kirsten. “Yes,” he admitted.

“Then I’m coming over,” Kirsten stated. And she hung up. Cameron groaned and tossed his phone aside on his bed, before grabbing his glasses from the bedstand.

A few minutes later, there was a light knock at his door. Knowing it could only be one person, Cameron opened the door, leaning on the doorframe. “I’m sorry for waking you up,” Cameron apologized again.

Kirsten, however, didn’t seem to be listening. Instead, she was looking at Cameron’s hands. “You’re shaking,” she observed. Cameron glanced at his hands, before shyly putting them behind his back.

“I’m still really shaken up about the nightmare,” Cameron stated. He waved Kirsten in, closing the door behind her. He was surprised, however, when she bypassed his couch and headed for his room.

“What are you doing?” he asked, following her.

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in your bed?”

Of course she was right. Cameron climbed into his bed first, moving his phone out of the way and back onto his table. He patted the spot next to him, inviting Kirsten to sit with him. She rolled onto the bed next to him.

“Do you want to tell me about the nightmare?” Kirsten asked, her voice unusually soft and gentle.

“A stitch went wrong, I had to bounce you,” Cameron explained, voice cracking. He took his glasses off to rub his eyes, and Kirsten gently took his glasses out of his hand and set them on the table. She snuggled into his side, and Cameron took that as an invitation to wrap his arms around her.

“Anything else?” Kirsten asked.

“You also got shot,” Cameron said, his voice barely even a whisper. He decided not to add in the detail about her saving him.

It was almost as if his nightmare was literally weighing down on him, the way he slid down in his bed. He had to move his arm out from behind Kirsten, as the angle was getting uncomfortable. He stopped shifting down when his head was at the perfect height to lay on Kirsten’s shoulder. Kirsten shifted as well, sitting straighter like she was earlier. She figured that would be better with Cameron’s new position practically curled into her. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand rubbing his back and the other playing with his hair. One arm of his still was wrapped around her midsection.

Kirsten smiled a little. “You aren’t shaking anymore,” she commented.

“It’s amazing what your arms can do,” Cameron mumbled back. “Please, can you stay the rest of the night? I might actually get some sleep if I stay like this.”

Kirsten nodded. “Sure,” she whispered.

“Thank you,” Cameron muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the original posting of this work is here: http://marvellousimagines.tumblr.com/post/123051040042/camerons-nightmare-oneshot-fanfic


End file.
